Virtual Reality
by EthereaLynn
Summary: Meeting several of people will be fun, right? Especially if it's someone you really know. And IF I say "you really know," then I mean it as- clones. Watch as the characters unfold the personalities, attitudes, hobbies and histories of their clones which are PERFECTLY different from theirs while they have the chance to. Full of randomness, craziness and OOCness! Set in mixed series!


_**Hello, guys! It's been a while ever since I last opened my account. You can say I'm really busy, even though it's almost near the end of Christmas vacation, but oh well. My laziness got the best in me and I've been suffering a massive stack of home works, requirements and the school lots and guess what; I HAVEN'T FINISHED A SINGLE THING! Congratulations to me. -_-**_

_**About my recent fanfic, "Imagine", well… I'm too lazy to update. Hahaha. -_- DON'TKILLME!**_

**Kishibe: **Finally!

**Shindou: **Be careful, Kishibe. You don't know what this kid has planned for us.

**Me: **I'm not a kid!

**Kishibe: ***turns pale* Uhh…

**Me: ***snickers* AH! I don't own Inazuma Eleven – oh, and good news guys! I already finished watching the IE series ever since last month! *throws confetti* Yehey!

**Shindou: ***clears throat* She doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and us. Only her-

**Kishibe: **Her madness! *groans* thankfully!

**Me: **Shut up, Kishibe!

**WARNING: **OOCness, typos and randomness to the fullest! More dialogues, less details! (Ugh! I'll edit this sooner or later.)

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

We stared, with our mouths gagged at the two impersonators in front of us who perfectly have the APPEARANCES of our friends as our eyes widened at the mere fact of them talking with us in the first place.

"Isn't this a surprise?" The orange haired guy, who appeared to have Taiyou's appearance like he usually has, though the differences between the both of them that this guy seems to wear glasses with a dorky smile plastered on his face and a very thick book secured on his arms. Beside him is 'Hakuryuu' who has his arms crossed, yet with a gentle smile being etched on his face. I rubbed my eyes and squint at the shocking sight in front of me just like what I did the first time I saw Wondeba. I would be lying if I didn't say - Hakuryuu was been POSSESSED or the lots.

Then, I took a glance at Taiyou who seems to have some difficulties watching the 'Taiyou' with his mouth drop and eyes bulging - then at Hakuryuu, who has his brow raised at his clone with a pondering structure on his face.

"Taiyou, now's not the time to chat with them." The voice quickly caught my attention and to my surprise, the other 'me' intercepted and walked from behind at Taiyou and in front of us with his icy eyes and their metallic blue blank depths with an unreadable void coulees fixed on us, then at mine. The terrifying look he gave me sends me shivers towards my spine.

He spoke, monotony and very frigid for me to handle. "We don't know if they are threats or not."

That sentence though made me confused. Threat? Us? What does 'he' mean? I don't see any threats around us.

I took a glance at Fei, just to glance at me too before turning our attention at 'them'. I could tell by the looks of his face, Fei is so confused at the happenings around us. And I'm not sure whether they are just clones or just some holograms that sends different messages to our brains.

"Matsukaze's right. Though, I don't see any traces of threats in them." A harsh voice chided behind which made our attention from 'Tenma' move to the other 'Fei' as he grandiosely stepped forward from the back and beside Tenma. His face looked distant and hollow as his eyes trailed over us with his right hand pressed something just beside his ear as it beeped which made me and Fei flinched. "Saryuu says so," he dropped his hand from his ear and gave a hard look at Fei, who, I could've sworn from the corner of my eyes, saw his hands clutched into fists, "if _he_ really does end up saying the truth."

'Taiyou' hummed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "so, it must be either unknown or-"

"It's been hacked or decoded." Another guy butted in who seems to be – eh?!

I couldn't help but screech, "K-Kariya?!" But, not just that, 'Kariya' is a girl! Instead with Kariya's original messy, shoulder-length hairstyle and sharp golden cat eyes, hers is prim and proper with a silver hairpin pinned on the side, and her eyes - so bright and colorful made her face looked even more angelic and sweet. I tried pinching my arms just in case I might be hallucinating or something, but no; this is real. Everything's real. The 'clone' thing is real; and there, standing in front of me is none other than 'Kariya' - a _girl_ per se.

'Kariya' jumped at my sudden screech and held her arms. "He knows me?"

Then suddenly, 'Kirino' appeared 5 feets behind her and snapped, "it's because, they are the clones of our group, you idiot!" Even though he's aiming at 'Kariya', I almost jumped from the harshness of his voice.

'Kariya' flinched, facing at the glowering 'Kirino' and retorted back softly, "I know that, Kirino-senpai. No need to shout." At this point, I exchanged glances at Kariya-kun and Kirino-senpai, who are both surprised at their clones with a disbelief expression drew on their faces.

"If you knew it then, you shouldn't have asked in the first place!" 'Kirino' debated back.

'Kariya' can only flinch again and avert her eyes from 'Kirino'. 'Kirino' smirked and crossed his arms in triumph.

"Oi Kirino!" This time, it was 'Hikaru' who snapped and I have to will myself to stop screeching all the time.

From there, 'Hikaru' stood; his eyes - no longer innocent and naive just as I thought to be - are so sharp and deadly as if one look from him, you might shrivel up in fear. And then his hair - nothing wrong with it. Just the same old purple I know- IS THAT A YELLOW DYE ACCENTS ON HIS HAIR?

"Apologize to Kariya-chan!" Still petrified in this current condition, I swore my eyes are wide as a flying saucer after seeing 'Hikaru' snap like that. It looks so foreign and very absurd to watch, considering the fact that the real Hikaru I know would never have done that.

Speaking of Hikaru… I glanced at him, only to sweatdrop at the sight.

"Hikaru! Snap out of it!" Agami-senpai shook the trembling, horrified Hikaru. "You are mistaking it!"

"I… Can't… Watch… M-myself-" Hikaru started mumbling, eyes terrified.

Kariya facepalmed. "Hayami was right. It really indeed is the end of the world."

"Kariya! Instead of slapping your face like that, come and help me sooth your best friend!" Agami said, whilst Hikaru mumbling nonsense at the emo corner – if there's really a corner around here.

"Hai!"

I laughed nervously, even though I wanted to rip my hair out at this craziness! It's driving me insane senseless!

"I would NEVER apologize to that damn clumsy kid!"

"Kirino…" Warned 'Hikaru' dangerously.

The temperature dropped immediately as 'Tenma' closed his eyes calmly, while 'Fei' has his fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose with his elbow propped on the other hand, his eyes shut; probably trying to resist the urge to snap at the two.

"No." 'Kirino' said stubbornly and rolled his eyes at 'Hikaru'.

I don't know what's happening but my systems seem to not take it anymore! I can't take this madness anymore! It's making my nerves go overdrive!

Before I knew it, someone chimed.

"Hey, hey, hey. I just left a minute or four and this happened already?"

We all turned at the source of the voice to see…

_(Some texts are missing. The author took it and kept them inside the safe.)_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Readers: *glares***

**Uhhh… B-bye minna-san! *runs away***


End file.
